German Published Patent Application No. 198 53 102 discloses a fuel injector for internal combustion engines that is put together from two preassembled independent assemblages. A functional part substantially encompasses an electromagnetic circuit and a sealing valve, while a connector part is constituted principally by a hydraulic connector and an electrical connector. In the completely assembled fuel injector, electrical connecting elements and hydraulic connecting elements of the two assemblages coact to ensure a reliable electrical and hydraulic connection. Mechanical joining of the two assemblages and good stability of the fuel injector, as well as sufficient sealing, are ensured by an injection-molded sheath around the join region.
The fuel injector known from German Published Patent Application No. 198 53 102 is disadvantageous in particular because the electrical plug contact produced integrally with the injection-molded sheath can be adapted only with great complexity (by retooling the injection-molding machines) to different plug connector systems.
In addition, the fact that fuel passes through the injection-molded plastic connector part is disadvantageous because the plastic is exposed to the dissolving ability of the fuel, and leaks can thereby occur due to dissolution of the plastic. The stability of the connector during operation of the internal combustion engine is also not sufficiently ensured, due to heating and subsequent deformation.